The Queen Returns
The Queen Returns is the second chapter of Chrono Trigger. Walkthrough After Crono's new friend Marle gets sucked into a strange portal, Crono goes after her. Arriving at the destination, Crono will find himself in some strange canyon. If he tries to exit the screen, he finds himself surrounded by Blue Imps. Looks like this area has Fiends. After Crono defeats the Imps, he needs to escape from the Canyon. On the way out, Crono fights some Blue Imps that got dropped off by Blue Eaglets, and another two Blue Imps that are playing Roundillo Ball. After Crono escapes Truce Canyon, he finds himself in a familiar town. Take Crono to the buildings and find clues. Soon, he finds out that he is in the year 600 AD (otherwise known as the Middle Ages). Crono is in the middle of the army against the Magus' troops. ---- In the Truce Inn, Crono finds an explore named Toma, if you buy him a drink, he'll tell you story about Queen Leene's disappearance. Toma thinks the Queen is in the Cathedral (a church found in the West near Guardia Forest), although Crono tells Toma that Queen Leene was already found in the Canyon (thats what two Soldiers in the Inn told him). ''Note: If you are going to Porre, don't bother, Zenan Bridge has been destroyed by some Fiends. And don't bother visiting the Cathedral either, as there isn't anything interesting (yet).'' Head to the Guardia Castle, but beware the Fiends inside of the Forest: Green Imps, Roundillos, Blue Eaglets, and Roundillo Riders. When Crono gets to the Castle, the two Soldiers in the lobby started to tease Crono. But then, the Queen came and said, "That man is my friend, and you will treat him as such." Do you know that lady? Maybe. Anyways the Soldiers let you inside the Castle. :Tip: You can refresh yourself if you need to do so either in the Knight's Chamber on the far left (by taking a good nap) or going to the kitchen on the far right (where you will get served a refreshing meal). When Crono heads to the Throne Room, he sees King Guardia XXI sitting on his throne. The King thinks Crono saved the Queen, and is in his debt. If you try to talk to the Chancellor (the King's helper), he'll just ignore you and walk off. If Crono catches up with the Chancellor, he says, "What do you want? Begone from here!" (If Crono listens in on the Chancellor from the next room instead, he overhears the Chancellor musing in surprise about the Queen's escape despite having been in a secured area.) Tip: '''There is lots of treasure in Guardia Castle. If you open the treasure chests, they will be open in the present, and there is nothing you can get from them. However, if you leave them closed in 600 A.D., when you go to 1000 A.D., they will be closed and full of treasure, so you can grab that treasure, go back to 600 A.D., and grab it again so you can get the fat loot twice. Once, you get Crono to Queen Leene's bedroom, she tells her maids that she needs to talk to Crono in private. Then the Queen tells Crono, that she is Marle. She was wondering why everyone was calling her Leene. Then Marle smiles and thanks you coming after her. After the touching moment, Marle feels a bit strange, and after a few seconds, she starts to disappear. Where did Marle go? ''Note:' If you talk to the maids after the event, they will gossip/ask about what you two did there all alone. Either answer won't have any impact, but the reactions are funny. Anyways, Crono walks pretty freaked out down the stairs, and finds Lucca, where he tells her that Marle disappeared. Lucca knew what was going on and will reveal that Marle is in fact Princess Nadia, and is related to Queen Leene. If Queen Leene isn't found, before she gets killed, Marle would never existed, and stuff may go wrong back at the Present. Looks like it's time for a search and rescue mission, to find Queen Leene. :Tip: If you don't did so already, why don't you take a rest downstairs? On the far left, The Commander says, talk to the Maid if you wish to rest, and/or go to the Dining Chambers on the far right and get something to eat. If you talk to the Master of Kitchens, he'll tell you off to leave the Kitchen. Additional, the Commander appears, and asks for his food, very rudely. Then the Master of Kitchens just yells at him, to which the Commander only replies, he lost his apetite. The Master of Kitchens and Commander yell at each other to much, really because, they are brothers that don't really get along. Well anyways, time is wasting! Time to save the Queen. Category:Chapter